The Curse
by Mizu Kitsune no Kaze
Summary: IYRK Kikyo curses Kagome. Kagome finds Kenshingumi. She starts to like someone. What is the curse Kikyo set upon her and how will she break it? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**_A Curse Can Also Be A Gift_**

A/N: Hiya! I hope you like this fic! This is a Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, and InuYasha crossover! Heh. I seem to be hyper this morning... READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY or RK.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**_Prologue_**

Kagome fell to the ground with an unsonscious thump. InuYasha towered over her and smirked as his arm snaked around Kikyo's(coughclapotcough) waist. They surveyed the bloody battlefield where a brutal battle happened just a few hours ago. The scent of blood was still fresh enough to be smelled 500 miles away. Two halves of a giant boomerang were on oposite sides of the battlefield.

Blood was eveywhere, staining the ground red. Not a single centimeter of land was not red. Body parts were spewwed over the war zone. A blood-covered staff was standing strait up, pointing to the sky, next to the head of it's owner. The taijiya emblem was pinned to the ground by an arrow on the chest of it's owner.

"Heh." Kikyo smirked. "The curse worked."

Inuyasha smiled at her.

"What type of curse?" He asked. Kikyo's smirk got bigger.

"The curse I put on her was..."

/-\-/-\-/-\

Kagome groaned slightly as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was fur. She smiled happily and picked up Shippo. She got up and looked around sadly. She set Shippo down and went to piece together Sango's and Miroku's bodies. After that she would treat their and her wounds and bury them.

Fifty minutes later, Kagome started treating Sango's wounds after healing Miroku. Sango had a gash across her chest and many other severe wounds. Kagome had tears silently coming down her face while Shippo slept through it all. When she was finished, she placed her hands on herself and their glowed a soft blue as they healed her wounds instantly. She got a shovel-like thing from Kaede's village, which wasn't very far away, and got busy digging two graves.

When she was finished digging, she gently laid the pieces of their bodies into the ground and filled the two holes. Tears dropped from her eyes and landed on the freshly dug Earth. She found two stones and used a dagger of hers to carve their names on them. When she finished carving, she placed them on the end of the graves away from her. It started to rain. She picked up Shippo and walked into InuYasha's forest. She wasn't wary of anyone being in there. _Knowing InuYasha and the claypot, they probably went into Hell..._ Kagome thought bitterly.

/-\-/-\-/-\

Ten years later, Kagome still looked the same while Shippo grew a foot taller. He now looked like a seven-year-old instead of a five-year-old. They figured out what type of curse Kikyo put on her. It was an Immortal Rurouni one. It made her become immortal and forever be a wanderer.

/-\-/-\-/-\

Shippo found a mate and lived with her. She was another kitsune. Kagome was battling alongside the Imperealists to create the Meiji Era. This was a huge battle. It was around noon and the battle hadn't started. Kagome unsheathed her katana. She was wearing a ninja uniform that had the Imperealist symbol over her heart. She wore a crimson cloak over the uniform to hide her gender. The oposing army charged at them. Kagome kept her hood over her face at all times. If they knew she was a woman, they all would come after her. She just showed up right before the battle and showed them the Imperealist path sewn to her cloak right over her heart.

Three enemies tried to gang up on her. Kagome beheaded them so quickly, no one saw her move. Five more tried to sneak up on her, but her sliced in half. A few tried to sneak up on some Imperealists, but Kagome stopped a few of them and saved her comrades' lives. Soon, Kagome was surrounded by around fifty enemy soldiers while she was surveying the battlefield. She didn't even notice. Suddenly, half of them were gone. A red haired man wearing a red haori and white hakamas stood there. Kagome nodded to him in thanks and killed the rest just as fast. She knew he was on her side. The red haired man left to help on the other side of the battlefield.

Kagome took out many enemy soldiers in one swing and silently said prayers in her head for all those that died. Everywhere there were battle cries, blood spurting from wounds, and the thumps of bodies hitting the ground from both armies. Blood filled the air and was so think you could see it floating if you looked close enough. It was now in the afternoon and Kagome slowed down to normal speed. She was getting tired. She had three gashes on her arms and legs and cuts all over. Blood soaked through her ninja uniform and her cloak had cuts. Suprisingly, the hood of her cloak stayed on her head(CUZ I MADE IT! MUAHAHAHAHA!) the whole time.

She had seen the red haired man around six times. They helped each other out with the enemy soldiers. Kagome wondered how he was so fast until she sensed it. He was a demon under a concealing spell to make him look human. Kagome let him live because he didn't have any wish to harm anyone besides the ones that harm him or his friends in his soul. They were half finished with the enemy army and they were half finished with them(that means that there was half left of each army). Kagome threw some throwing stars and they struck five of the enemy in their hearts. Again, she prayed to the Kami-samas to let them have a peaceful afterlife as she watched their souls float upward. More and more enemy soldiers surrounded her as she fought her way through.

Kagome was getting really tired by this time. She had around five or six more gashes all over her arms and legs and many, many more minor cuts. Her cloak had a big rip in the back, but Kagome paid no attention to any of the wounds. She couldn't die anyway. She summoned Sango's Hiraikotsu from the crimson charm bracelet she had on her left wrist and it appeared in her right hand as she sheathed her katana with her left. She tossed it gracefully and cleaved in half every enemy soldier around her. More and more bodies fell with a thump. The ground was stained red with blood. There was a red mist hovering over and around them. The sun was lower and there were a few from each army left.

Kagome saw the red haired man two more times as the last two of their army, besides them, were decapitated. Kagome threw the Hiraikotsu as the red haired man sliced the enemies harder, faster, angrier. It was sunset when the last few bodies of the enemy fell to the ground with a dead thump. Kagome sighed with relief as she looked at the red haired man. He sheathed his katana and walked over to her and vise versa.

"You are a good swordfighter." He complimented her. Kagome smiled a sad smile as she looked at the sunset.

"Arigato." She whispered. "What's your name?"

"Himura Kenshin." He answered as he looked at her hood. All he could see was her bright blue eyes. "You?"

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome whispered again. Kenshin gave her a puzzled look.

"Why do you have a girl's name?" He asked. Kagome froze. She completely forgot that she said her real name. Sje sighed knowing that she was a HORRIBLY bad liar and that the truth would come out.

"Don't tell anyone." She whispered. Kenshin looked at her even more confused, but gasped as she lowered her hood and took off her cloak. He raven black hair shined in the last rayed of the sun and went all the way to her mid-thigh. _So, that's why she went up to my chin._ He thought. She had kind features on her face, but they were in a look of sadness as she looked at the sunset again. _With the sunlight reflecting on her face she looks-_ He didn't get to finish his sentence as he stared in awe and horror as her hands glowed with a soft green light. A silver chain appeared in her hands. It had a small oprnament of a silver katana in it's sheath as a charm. She put it in his hands. "Here." She said softly. "Keep this. You're the only one who hasn't made fun of me besides Shippo. Please remember me someday."

"I will." Kenshin promised. "What are you?"

"A miko." She answered. "People call me either: just Miko, but most arrogant males call me Baka Miko."

"Why do they call you Idiot Priestess?" Kenshin asked even though he had an idea why.

"Because I'm a girl." Kagome said bitterly. "Ja ne, Kenshin-san. Maybe we'll meet again."

Kagome turned and ran away using the rest of her strength to get to Shippo's den leaving Kenshin beghind staring at the spot she just was at. He sighed and put the necklace she had given him. He walked the other way leaving his reply to hang in the air.

"We will meet again, Kagome-san."

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

A/N: Hiya! I hope you liked this chap-prologue! REVIEW! I hope people like these fics as much as they like the Tsuenyiton ones! Gomen nasai for putting them on hold! I kinda got bored with that type of crossover, but I'm very slowly getting back into it. The first Tsueyiton fic was really bad and got boring during the fourth or fifth chapter I typed, but I MIGHT put up the fourth Tsueyiton fic along with the third!

The pairings go as followed:

KenKagKur/Youko

KaoHiei

SanoBotan

I'll do gay couples if someone tells me how and helps me with it. They will get credit for it,I'll make sure of that! I'll also make OCs to pair up people. buit tell me who to pair them up with!

I'm having serious de javu here... I just accidentally ruptured my right eardrum and last year I ruptured my left one. Ironic... My mom's with my oldest sis at her college orientation thing. I thought they had those RIGHT before school and NOT in the MIDDLE of SUMMER! What the heck! I'm confused... Ja, minna-sans!

KuroyKitsuneMiko


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Curse Can Also Be A Gift_**

A/N: Hiya! I liked writing that prologue cuz of the battle! 0.0' I seem to like action a bit too much... 0.0'' Heh. Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kagome, Shippo, or Rurouni Kenshin characters.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

_**Chapter 1:**_

Kenshin sighed as he remembered what happened eleven years ago during the battle that chose the fate of Japan. He fingered the necklace Kagome-san gave him and blushed. He still liked her. He sighed again and got back to washing the clothes. He hasn't seen Kagome-san since and he still hasn't given up hope. The sun was shining and birds were chirping. A slight breeze blew through the hot air on this summer day. Sanosuke was probably at a bar or sleeping or gambling.

"BRRAAAAAATT!" Kenshin fell into the soapy wash bucket-thing.

"Oro?" A swirly eyed Kenshin asked as he got his face out of the bucket and wiped soap off his face. He looked up and saw Yahiko run by snickering and, a few seconds later, a soaking wet Kaoru ran after him. He blinked.

"KENSHIN!" Kenshin froze in utter horror as Kaoru yelled his name. "GO GET SOME MISO AND RICE FROM THE SUPERMARKET!"

"But I'm wa-"

"NOW!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Kenshin got some of his money from his room and ran out of the dojo in record time. He sighed with relief when he got four or five buildings away. He walked further for a few minutes and went into a shop. Five minutes later, he came out carrying some miso and a pound of rice. He walked home slowly, deep in thought. Some children's laughter brought him back to reality. He walked over to where the children were and almost dropped the the items he bought. Someone in a tattered crimson cloak was lying in a pool of their own blood face down on the ground.

"Kagome-san " He mumbled. "Hirue?" He asked quickly. A boy around nine with messy, black hair looked up at him and smiled. "Will you take this food back to Miss Kaoru?"

"Hai!" Hirue exclaimed as he was handed the things. He walked carefully to the dojo. Kenshin picked up the cloaked person and hurried back to the dojo to heal the person.

When he got to the dojo, there was no one in front. He ran to the back where he was washing clothes, there was no one there either. Suddenly, he heard wooden katanas meet inside the dojo and ran into the building.

"Miss Kaoru!" He exclaimed. "This one's hurt badly!"

He heard wooden katanas fall and feet running over to where he is. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke stopped when they saw him holding someone wearing a cloak. Kaoru quickly led them down a hallway and into a room. She took off the crimson cloak, gasped, and shooed all of the boys out of the room. She picked up a cloth and started cleaning some wounds on her arms and legs. Five minutes later, she still looked the same. Kaoru peeked her head out of the door and looked at the three boys waiting to see how the girl was doing.

"GO GET MEGUMI!" She screamed at them. In a flash, they all were gone. Sighing, she turned back to the girl around her age and gasped. Her body was glowing! Suddenly, her wounds healed and the soft, green light around her faded. Kaoru would have fainted, but something stopped her from doing so. The door burt open and Megumi ran in followed by Kenshin. They both stopped when they saw the girl in the cloak open her eyes, mumble an 'Arigato,' and walk out. Kenshin, the first one to snap out of shock, ran after her and blocked the door leading out of the dojo.

"Onegai," The figure stated. Her cloak was back on and the hood over her head. "Move out of me way."

"Iie." Kenshin said. The figure summoned Hiraikotsu from her charm bracelet, which they couldn't see, and held it in a fighting position.

"Onegai?" The figue asked. Kenshin took out his katana and attacked her. The figure turned her head at Kaoru's gasp and Yahiko's cheer for Kenshin. The said person took this time to cut off thye hood. No one moved or made a sound as the hood fell to the ground. Kagome looked down and picked up the hood.

"Kagome-san?" Kenshin asked. Kagome's spun around and looked at him. She gasped.

"K-Kenshin-san?" She asked as she took a step forward. He nodded. Kagome gave him a hug. Everyone that was looking on from the dojo stared in shock. Kaoru got over her senses, ran to the two, and pulled them apart. She was seething with jealousy and didn't know why.

"Who are you?" She asked angrily. Kagome bowed.

"Gomen nasai," She said as she brought her head back up. "Higurashi Kagome."

"Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru said and bowed, too. Kenshin got off the ground from Kaoru throwing him away form Kagome and smiled.

"Nice to see you after eleven years, Kagome-san," He said. Kagome looked suprised slightly.

"Eleven years," She said slowly. "It's been that long."

"Mind explaining why you look the same?" Kenshin asked Kagome froze for a mili-second but no one saw it except Kenshin. He didn't say anything though.

"Just lucky. You look almost the same." Kagome complimented. Kaoru looked mad for a moment before Sano wrapped an arm around her waist and led her into the dojo. Yahiko left to the other side of the property and that just left Kagome and Kenshin standing there.

"So," Kagome started. Kenshin looked at her. "How'd you end up here?"

"Well," Kenshin started not knowing where to start. So, he settled for after the final battle. "After we went our separate ways, I became a rurouni and traveled around helping people to make up for the deaths I caused. One day, I was resting from a long walk on the side of a building here and a woman scared the daylights out of me by yelling at me."

"Kaoru." Kagome stated. Kenshin nodded as they sat down underneath a sakura tree and leaned their backs against the trunk.

"She was yelling at me for having a katana when they were banned eleven years ago. I told her to take a look at my katana and she pretty much laughed at me when she saw my katana was a sakabato." Kagome scoffed. "I know. A whistled blew and she tossed my sword up in the air and left. I followed and we met someone who called himself Hitokiri Battosai." Kagome listened with her eyes wide. "I defeated him when he was hurting Miss Kaoru-dono in the dojo..."

Kagome listened intently to the rest of the story of how Kenshin and Kaoru met Sanosuke and Yahiko and Megumi.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

A/N: Hiya! Wows. All the characters are gonna be OOC so gomen nasai for Making Sanosuke and Kaoru OOC if people don't like it. I write a LOT! This is the third chapter I've written today. Tomorrow, I'm going to Atlanta, Georgia and I'm gonna be in the car with my Pokemon Emerald and a notebook with a pencil and my sibling and grandparents... A lotta people, ne? I live here in Virginia so it's a pretty long ways away... PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Mizu Kitsune no Kaze


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Curse Can Also Be A Gift**_

A/N: Hiya! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm happy that people like this fic! Hope ya like this chap!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Rurouni Kenshin.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Wow," Kagome said softly as Kenshin finished the story. During that time, they moved out onto a hill above a river behind the dojo.

"Yeah," Kaoru said. She and Kagome have become great friends over the small amount of time they sepnt together. "It's a lot to take in. Onegai," She pleaded. Kagome looked at her. "Tell us your story."

"O-okay," Kagome started while looking around. "I met a guy a few years ago. He became my boyfriend two months later until his ex-girlfriend came back. She looks exactly like me and is a miko. He started cheating on me by going with her and I let him. That was a big mistake." Kaoru had pity in her eyes like Kenshin. "One day after we finished battling a strong-lord," Kagome said not wnating to look like she was insane with the youkai talk. "His ex cursed me into becoming a wanderer and I've been one since. It's quite nice, actually." Decideing no one would hear, she mumbled, "When they don't try to kill me..."

"You're not a wanderer anymore," Kenshin said. Kagome looked at him confused. "You're staying with us."

"No, no!" Kagoe exclaimed. "I couldn't!"

"Why?" Kaoru asked. "Is it because of some stupid curse?"

An explosion came from the forest on the other side of the huge, rushing waters. Kagome and Kenshin were instantly alert. two blurry figures were walking in the smoke holding hands. Kagome gasped and took a step back. Kenshin looked at her and then at the two figures who were becoming clearer. One was wearinga white top with red bottoms, and the opther was wearing all red. Soon, the smoke cleared and there stood a woman who looked exactly like Kagome. Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, and Sanosuke kept on looking back and forth a couple of times before staring at the next figure. He had silver hair and ears on top of his head. His eyes were molten gold and were staring angrily at them. Kagome took another step back and kenshin stepped in front of her.

"Well, well, well," The woman said meneacingly. "My little reincarnation has found some friends."

"Reincarnation?" Kaoru asked as she looked at Kagome. She gasped as Kagome nodded her head slightly that only she saw.

"This was who you were talking about?" Kenshin asked quietly. Kagome looked at him then stepped out form behind him.

"Hai," Kagome answered as She looked at InuYasha and Kikyo. "Bitch!" She called. Kenshin looked at Kagome with wide eyes, never having heard her say foul words while Kaoru gasped and Sanosuke smirked. " Haven't you wanted you soul back?"

"That's why we're here, Bitch!" InuYasha said angrily as he jumped over the rushing river while holding Kikyo around the waist. He cracked his knuckles. "You didn't die last time so we're gonna settle this RIGHT NOW!"

"RUN!" Kagome yelled at Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Kenshin.

"No," Sanosuke said.

"No?" Kagome asked incrediously. "Why 'no!' Get away before you die!"

"What if YOU die?" Kaoru asked with worry for her best friend.

"Heh," Kagome said as she dodged an arrow from Kikyo. "I can't die. It's part of the curse..."

"Only I can kill her," Everyobe looked at Kikyo as she notched an arrow aiming at Kagome heart.

"That's right," Kagome said. Kikyo's eyes widened. "Only a bitch miko that has corrupted powers can kill me." (stupid, I know...I can't think right now...)

"WHY YOU!" InuYasha yelled as he attacked. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

"GO!" Kagome yelled to her friends and just as they were about to object, she yelled. "THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

Kenshin sighed as he and Sanosuke pulled Kaoru and Megumi away from their new best friend and into the dojo. They were going to drop off the girls and secretly come back and help Kagome. Kagome summoned her hiraikotsu and blocked another Iron Reaver attack from InuYasha.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Kagome yelled as she tossed her boomerang at InuYasha. InuYasha, not knowiung about her charm bracelet, stood shocked as the boomerang knocked him out. Kagome caught the boomerang and and tossed it at Kikyo as she notched an arrow and let it fly at the giant boomerang. The arrow fell to the ground with hiraikotsu and Kagome growled.

She summoned her staff(Miroku's staff) and twirled in around quickly just in time to block another arrow that was sent her way. n this time, InuYasha came back into consciousness and attacked Kagome silently. She screamed as claws went into her back, but got up quickly and hit InuYasha in the back of the head with her staff when he flew over her.

A tear fell from her eyes as she saw the giant bloody dent in his head. He fell to the ground in a silent gasp, his gold eyes open in shock. A pool pf blood spewed around his limp form as his eyes slosed for the last time. (dramatic, aren't I? 0.0') Kikyo looked on in shock. Her eyes turned black as she looked at Kagome. A glowing silver star appeared on her forehead.

"Well done, Kagome," Kikyo stated in a monotone voice.

"Y-you're not Kikyo," Kagome said slowly. "Are you?"

"Well done again," Kikyo stated in the same monotone. This time, a deeper and huskier voice was entwined with hers. Kagoe's eyes widened. "I am known as Himanemaru."

"Okay, Himanemaru," Kagome stated. "What do you want?"

"I want you power."

"You can never have it." Kagome said as she clutched the area where her heart was.

"Yes I can," Himanemaru said through Kikyo. The jewel pulsed. Kagome gasped. No air was coming in her lungs. "See?"

The jewel pulsed again. Kagome's staff fell to the ground as she grabbed her throat. Horror spread from her eyes to her face.

"KAGOME-SAN!" Two voices yelled. Kagome turned around slightly as beads of sweat came down her red face. They were Kenshin and Sanosuke. Kagome turned around again and summoned her arrows with a little of the extremely small amount of it she had left. She notched an arrow and shot it at Kikyo. It hit her dead on. She screamed in pain as her body disentigrated.

The jewel pulsed again as Kenshin and Sanosuke drew nearer. Kagome crawled to where InuYasha's body was. She put her hands on his shoulders and purified him. A few seconds later, there wasn't even dust. The jewel pulsed again and Kaogme's face turned purple just as Kenshin landed next to her with Sanosuke on the other side.

Kagome knew what she must do. She didn't bother to look at either of the guys next to her before putting her hands on InuYasha's blood. and purifying it, too. Dark red miko energy seeped into the blood making it silver. The jewel pulsed again and air returned into Kagome's lungs. Kagome took large gulps of air before answering any questions.

"I-I'm fine," She gasped out.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

A/N: Hiya! I hope you liked this chap! I hope it was a long one since I took so long updating. REVIEW!

Mizu Kitsune no Kaze


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Curse Can Also Be A Gift**_

A/N: Hiya! After two days without checking up on the stats, I was SUPER suprised to find that TONS of people reviewed! THANKIES SO MUCH! Gomen, Minna-sans, but the characters are OOC in this fic cuz I have a few things planned out and that makes them OOC.. I'm confusing myself here... 0.0' Thanks for the idea, Biolightning, but I just thought up a good one. Right before I thought it up, I was typing a way for yours to work. Gomen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Rurouni Kenshin.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

_**Chapter 4:**_

"No, you're not," Kenshin said.

"Yes, I am," Kagome retorted.

"No,"

"Yes!"

"No!" Sanosuke sighed.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You're mean," Kagome muttered jokingly and then got on her feet.

"Gomen, Kagome-san," Kenshin said as Kagome walked away. Sanosuke and Kenshin got up from the ground.

"Salright! I was joking anyway!" Kagome exclaimed as she turned around. "I gotta get goi-"

"You're staying right here," Kenshin said. Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy. "The curse is broken, ne?"

"Iie," Kagome said. "If it was, I would look around 200 hundred years old."

Sanosuke closed his eyes and shuddered as he tried to picture Kagome looking 200 years old. Kagome laughed as she looked attheir faces.

"I gotta go!" She said as she started running away. Sanosuke looked after her with Kenshin and whistled.

"Boy," He started. "She's fast."

"We're fast, too!" Kaoru said scaring Kenshin out of his wits.

"ORO!"

"C'mon!" Kaoru yelled as she took off running. Sanosuke and Kenshin ran after her.

/--/--/--/--/--

"Where did he say he lived?" Kagome asked herself as she looked at the mountains. A scream rang through the dark sky (it's around 7:00pm there 0.0'). Kagome gasped and started running towards the scream.

/--/--/--/--/--

"Who's screamed was that!" Kaoru asked.

"Hurry!" Kenshin said from in front of her. "It might be Kagome's!"

With that, Kaoru started running faster.

/--/--/--/--/--

"Oh, my," Kagome gasped as she looked at the wreckage and bloodshed in front of her. "Kami-sama..."

A grunt was heard and some boulders started moving. Kagome took a step backl into she saw red hair and green eyes staring at her.

"SHIPPO-CHAN!" She screamed and ran to him. She lifted a couple boulder and helped him up. Kagome hugged him. She looked around. "Where's Asaku and the kits?"

"Gone," He said as a tear fell onto her shoulder.

"There, there, Shippo-chan," Kagome said as she rubbed his back. Two more tears fell. Shippo leaned his head on Kagome's shoulder even though he was a head taller than her. His red hair grew to his knees and was still up in a ponytail. He wore brown hakamas and a green haori.

"Do you want to look for their remains?" Kagome asked softly. Shippo nodded.

"Hai," He answered. "Their my family."

Kagome nodded knowingly and started moving boulders out of the way in search for the three departed. Suddenly, she turned around and looked over into the trees. _Someone's watching..._

/--/--/--/--/--

"Where do you think she went?" Sanosuke asked as he looked around at the mountains surrounding them in front.

"I think the scream came from over there," Kaoru said, pointing to the mountain on the far right.

"I think you might be right," Kenshin agreed and they ran over to the right.

/--/--/--/--/--

"Kima," A husky voice called threateningly. The only light in the chamber flickered as the door opened to reveal a girl around sixteen walk in quietly. Her kimono was forest green and her hair went down to her waist. She gulped silently as she bowed low at her master.

"Yes, Master?" She asked in a quivering voice as she raised herself from the gorund. He chuckled and she visibly winced.

"Show me her," He commanded. Kima nodded grimly and summoned her dark blue orb. It floated to her from another room and landed in her hands. It glowed white and showed a woman looking at mountains. She wore a crimson cloak with a black taijiya uniform underneath.

"Where did he say he lived?" The woman asked herself. Suddenly, a scream was heard and the woman took off running towards it. When she got there, she stopped short and gasped, "Oh, my Kami-sama..."

"Kukuku..." The man laughed causing Kima to visibly wince again. "Seems that Tsunme did his job. You may go."

Kima bowed low again and left the room swiftly. But before she got out of the room, her master's voice rang through the air stopping her in her tracks.

"If you want your brother to live, don't wince in my presence..."

"Hai, Master Himanemaru..."

/--/--/--/--/--

"Whew," Kagome sighed as she and Shippo finished putting the soil on the three graves. They both knelt down in front of the graves and started praying for their spirits. After ten minutes, a chuckle was heard. Kagomw whirled around and steped in front of Shippo, who was in emotional distress. Kagome growled inhumanly and looked around. No one was there.

"Who are you!" Kagome called out inot the forest. The chuckling stopped for a moment before starting again.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

A/N: Hiya! I hope you liked this chap! 0.0' I'm a LITTLE hyper right now! REVIEW!

Mizu Kitsune no Kaze


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Curse Can Also Be A Gift**_

A/N: Hiya! Thankies so much to the people that reviewed! Hope ya'll like this chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Rurouni Kenshin.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

_**Chapter 5:**_

"Kaa-san?" Shippo groggily asked as he woke up. Kagome smiled.

"Here I am, Shippo-chan," She said as he opened his eyes. He looked around. All the debris had been cleared away and in place was a small meadow leading to a hut. He gaped at the sight. The hut hadn't been there when he fell asleep.

"Did you-did you?" Was all he could get out. Kagome nodded. Shippo sprang forward and gave his mother a bone crushing hug. "THANK YOU!"

This was the scene that the Kenshin-gumi appeared at( Shippo only slept for fifteen mintues). They gaped at the sight of Kagome being hugged by a tall red haired man with a long fox tail. Kagome saw them smiled embarrassed. A small pink tint landed on her cheeks barely noticeable. Sanosuke cleared his throat and Shippo let go.

"Shippo-chan," Kagome said. "Why don't you go and explore you new home."

"Okay, Kaa-san," He answered and walked into his new home. The Kenshin-gumi gaped at her. She had a child that was older than her! Kenshin and Sanosuke stopped gaping as they remembered the curse and Sanosuke nudged Kaoru to stop.

"Well," Kagome started to say something, but was cut off by Kaoru.

"You have a child!" She asked suprised. Kagome looked at her expectantly until she realized what she was hinting.

"No!" She exclaimed. "He's my adopted child. I met him in the Sengoku Jidai era right after InuYasha!"

"InuYasha?" Kenshin inquired wondering how many more men she knew. He was getting jealous.

"Oh!" Kagomer said. "I forgot that I didn't tell you his name! He is the guy that I was fighting earlier. The one with the silver hair."

"Oh," Kaoru said. Kagome smiled. Suddenly, her smile turned into a frown when black clouds flew into the sky blocking out the sun. A woman's cruel laugh filled the air. Kaoru hid behind Sanosuke while Kenshin stood next to Kagome sakabato unsheathed. Kagome growled and summoned her Hiraikotsu. It appeared in her hands with a dark blue aura around it. The Kenshin-gumi, minus Yahiko, eyed it warily before a sixteen year old girl floated down form one of the clouds on a little blue leaf made from water.

Rain fell. Lightning flashed. Her forest green kimono stood out a littleloking darker because of the rain. As her feet touched the ground, Thunder rumbled. and lightning hit a tree close to Kaoru and it caught fire making the said girl scream. Sanosuke got her away form the falling tree just in time.

"Who are you?" Kagome yelled. She could feel the youki rolling off of her in waves.

"I am called Kima," The sixteen year old answered. "Your executioner."

"Like that'll ever happen," Kagome muttered as she looked distastefully at the now smirking Kima.

"Izzat so?" Kima asked mockingly. Kagome growled inhumanly as Shippo came out of his hut to see where his mother was. He gasped and ran towards Kagome. He stopped running when he got to Kagome's left side. Kima laughed. "So, your son is going to fight?"

"You gotta problem with that!" Kagome yelled. Kima smirked.

"No," She answered. "The more to die, the merrier."

With that said, she gathered up water from the rain and formed four huge water balls. Kagome looked expectantly at her, Hiraikotsu held in a defense position.

"So," Kim said tauntingly. "You're only going to defend? You're that big of a wimp?"

"Shut up," Kagome snarled.

"Aww," Kima said in a baby like voice. "I hurt wittle Kagome's feewings."

Shippo growled low in his throat before attacking. Kima sent one of her water balls at him and it surrounded his head. Shippo tried swatting the water away so she could breathe.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled as she sent a blast of purification energy at Kima. Kima dodged and sent the other three water balls at Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Kaoru. They attached themselves to their heads and drowned them. Kagome growled fiercely and attacked Kima. Kima dodged most of it, but holding four huge water balls in place while the victims moved around were hard.

Blood spurted form her wound as Kagome dodged one of Kima's waves of water. The huge water balls around the Kenshin-gumi's head got a little smaller. Lightning flashed. Kima smirked at Kagome as Kagome tried to attack her with purification beams. Thunder roared. More trees caught fire, but didn't get to flame for very long under the pouring rain. The winds roared warnings, which no one heeded.

A thump was heard. Shippo has fainted. Kagome gasped at him and snarled at Kima. Fortunately, for Kagome and Shippo, Kima used his water ball to make the others' bigger. Thunder oared along with the wind. Another thump. Kaoru was unconscious, but the water ball still stayed on her head. Sanosuke and Kenshin tried to get to her, but failed and fainted next to each other. Kagome looked back at them and gasped. Kaoru's chest wasn't moving. Kima say this and smirked maliciously.

Kagome growled, the fire in her eyes getting bigger and bigger until her whole body was glowing with dark blue miko energy. Kima's eyes widened before going back to normal. Her eyes turned sea green as a huge waved swept over them. Kagome put a barrier over her and the unconscious and dead ones. She looked back to see how they were doing and her eyes widened in horror. Kenshin's and Sanosuke's chest stopped moving. She turned towards Shippo and was relieved to see that he was still alive (he IS a youkai after all. they can stand not breathing for a few hours).

She ran at Kima with inhuman speed and slashed her in half with her Hiraikotsu. Kima gasped silently as she was cleaved in half. The sky cleared up almost instantly and the sun brightly shone with all its glory. A rainbow came and shone with all its colors. A few tears fell down Kagome's face as she looked at her three dead friends. She knew she loved Kenshin, and Kaoru was like a sister to her even though they only knew each other for a few hours. Shippo stirred. His green forest green eyes shining slightly as he looked around. Some of the rain had evaporated leaving damp Earth and mud.

"K-Kaa-san?" He asked as he looked around. His eyes stopped moving as he looked at the three dead figures. "Are they...?"

"Hai," Kagome said sadly. "I wasn't able to kill Kima quickly enough."

"It's alright, Kaa-san," Shippo said as he hugged her.

"Arigato," Kagome murmured as her breathing evened and her eyes closed. Shippo smiled. His mom looked so peaceful sleeping. He looked up into the sky and gasped.

The rainbow's colors were black, grey, and brown.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

A/N: Hiya! REVIEW PLEASE!

Mizu Kitsune no Kaze


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Curse Can Also Be A Gift**_

A/N: Hiya! There were a few questions about what I did, but it sort of goes along with what I thought up.

Gomen, Minna-sans, Ken-san, Kaoru-chan, and Sano-kun are all dead. BUT they DO get reincarnated! Kenshin loves Kagome so he WILL find her. I forgot to mention that before Kenshin died, Kagome mouthed, "I love you," To Kenshin. 0.0' I just made that up, but it WILL work! I just confused myself...again...yippee.

This chapter will be a little short because it's the end. I know. The first story I have finished EVER on I don't own InuYasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

_**Chapter 6:**_

When Kagome woke up, she was warm and snuggled into the warmth. She opened her eyes and saw that it was a pillow and she was lying sideways on the bed in her hut. She made one right by Shippo's since the wanderer part of the curse was broken (heheheheheh... I didn't mention that earlier).

"Good," Someone said. Kagome turned over and saw Shippo smiling. She smiled, too. "You're awake."

"Yep," She said as she yawned. Then, she remembered what happened and smiled sadly. Shippo smiled just as sadly realizing what she was thinking.

"They're still dead. I've checked their auras and the air to see if it was just a spell, but it's not," Shippo told her softly. He knew that she had an infatuation with the red head and felt sad that he had to die. He could have broken the curse. Shippo broke out of his reverie at a sigh. He looked at her.

"I knew him eleven years ago," Shippo looked at her pointedly. "The red headed one, of course. He fought in the Meiji Revolution as Imperialists alongside me and a few others. We would save each other when we needed it. He was nice. Finally, at the end of the battle that decided the Revolution, we actually told each other our names and then…. We left and went our separate ways…"

Shippo listened to her tell him everything that happened since her meeting with the Battosai long ago. It took hours for her to finish and he still listened to every single word that came out of her mouth.

Soon, they both got up from their positions on the ground and set to work on burying the bodies. An hour they were finished and kneeled to pray for their souls. Hat took a couple more hours and it was late in the afternoon when they finally finished.

"Kaa-san," Shippo said. Kagome turned to look at him. "I have to go. My mate needs me. Call my name and I'll be here in a flash…"

With that he disappeared.

Kagome sighed as she looked up into the sky once more. Things were just getting started for her. She would never rest anymore if this is what will always happen. The first thing on her extremely long list of things to do until she died is to kill Kima. Then, travel the world and help anyone else who needs it. Who knows, she might even start working for Reikai in the near future….

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

A/N: Hiya! Did you like it! I don't think I'll write a sequel and if I do, it'll be a few months. I'm going to start on all my old fics and see how many I can get done.

JA NE!

Mizu Kitsune no Kaze


End file.
